Arren, Therru, and the Giant Peach
Cast James Henry Trotter: Arren (Tales from Earthsea) Extras with Arren: Therru (Tales from Earthsea; As Arren's childhood friend), the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), the Dazzlings, the Stallion Seven, the Mane Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Spike, Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Ash Ketchum, and Pikachu (Pokemon Sun and Moon) Mr. Centipede: Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy; As a hyena) Extras with Eddy: Ed and Double D (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy; As a bear and owl respectively) Mr. Grasshopper: Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna, Tikal, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Extras with Sonic's group: Crash, Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot and Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot) Mr. Earthworm: The Peach Creek kids (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy; With Jimmy as Mr. Earthworm's cowardly side, and with Kevin as a tiger, Sarah as a bear, Jimmy as a mouse, Jonny as a mole, Nazz as a lioness, and Rolf as a bandicoot) Mrs. Ladybug: Candy Kong (Donkey Kong Country TV Show) Extras with Candy: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Cranky Kong, Bluster Kong, Funky Kong, and Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong Country TV Show) Mrs. Spider: Corina Bucksworth (Mew Mew Power; As a bluebird) Extras with Corina: Zoey Hanson, Bridget Verdant, Kikki Benjamin, Renee Roberts, Wendy Costa, and Holly Applebee (Mew Mew Power; With Zoey as a black cat, Bridget as a legged and tail merdolphin, Kikki as a monkey, Renee as a wolf, Wendy as a rabbit cat, and Holly as a penguin) Mrs. Glowworm: Wrinkly Kong (Donkey Kong Country) Extra animal friends: Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective), and Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) Extra companions that sympathize and then join Arren and Therru's journey: Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), Team Rocket (Pokemon), Tiny Tiger, Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot), and Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker: Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) and Hunter J (Pokemon) Extras with Yzma and Hunter J: Antasma (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team; As Yzma's husband), Myotismon, Demidevimon, Arukenimon, Mummymon (Digimon; As Hunter J's husband and Hunter J and Myotismon's servants, and with Myotismon's monster form, Malomyotismon), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep; As Hunter J and Myotismon's son), Dr. Neo Cortex, Uka-Uka, and their mutants (Crash Bandicoot) Villains' pets: Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) and Lucifer (Cinderella (1950)) Rhino: Jabberwocky (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland; Myotismon created him to kill Arren's group's parents because he and his family wanted them to make their lives miserable forever) Mechanical shark: Metalseadramon (Digimon; He works for Myotismon's family and he'll help follow the heroes) Extra villains the heroes encounter during their journey: Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Piedmon (Digimon; They work for Myotismon's family as well), Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06; Same as these villains), and Infinite (Sonic Forces; Again, the same as these villains) Pirates in the Arctic: Captain Gutt and his crew, except Shira (Ice Age: Continental Drift; They get hired by Myotismon's family to intervene on the heroes' voyage) Kind magical man with the Crocodile Tongues: Wizardmon (Digimon) James' parents: King and Queen of Enlad (Tales from Earthsea; As Arren's parents), Sparrowhawk and Tenar (Tales from Earthsea; As Therru's parents), Ogremon (Digimon; As the Gangreen Gang's dad), Lila the Good Green Witch (OC character; As the Gangreen Gang's mom), Terra and Aqua (Kingdom Hearts; As the Stallion Seven and Dazzlings' parents), Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII; As the Mane Seven's parents), and Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Arren and Therru's 17th Birthday and Arren's Group's Happy Lives Turned Bad Chapter 2: Arren's Group's Secret Dreams/Befriending Three Mysterious Mice Chapter 3: Meeting Wizardmon/The Giant Peach Appears Chapter 4: The Peach on Display/Arren's Group's Temporary Defiance Chapter 5: Arren's Group and Allies Secretly Run Away/Entering the Peach and Meeting the Animals Chapter 6: Escape from the Hill in the Peach/Out at Sea Chapter 7: The Dark Masters' Sea Ambush/Flying to Safety with the Seagulls Chapter 8: Eating the Peach/Resting for the Night Chapter 9: The Villains Secretly Get the Heroes Off Course/Arren's Nightmare Chapter 10: Lost in the Arctic/Discovering and Revealing the Villains' Off Course Plot Chapter 11: Getting a Compass/Eddy Captured by Captain Gutt's Crew Chapter 12: Myotismon's Family's True Plot Revealed/Rescuing Eddy from the Villains Chapter 13: Therru's Capture/Successful Rescue Mission Chapter 14: Nearing New York City/The Jabberwocky's Return Chapter 15: Arrival in New York City/Final Battle Chapter 16: Arren's Group and their New Family's New Happy Life/Ending For gallery: Arren, Therru, and the Giant Peach Gallery Category:Fan Fiction Category:James and the Giant Peach Fanmakes Category:James and the Giant Peach Parodies